MatchMaker - Prologue
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: 6 sisters like 6 brothers, and the 6 sisters are trying with no luck to get their dad to change 'Daddy's Dating Rules'. Read the story to see what happens.
1. Default Chapter Title

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, I have to say this. I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do own Jade and Shane Daigle. And I own Tina Light. So keep your hands off of them, they are bro and sis, and Tina is just a friend helping them. Jade is sometimes called CJ, she is named after her Mom. And Tina is sometimes called Ti. OK that is all I have to say so on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note: Forgot to tell you this. In the story there are no Sailor Scouts. But Serena, Rini, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita are sisters. And Darien, Helios, (the next 4 names are the names I gave to Darien's generals) Mike, Zack, Jed, and Nate are brothers. That is all I'm going to tell you besides that the 2 families have grown up together and are now in 7th and 8th grade. Serena, Rini, Mina, Darien, Helios, and Mike are in 7th grade. While the other girls and guys are in 8th. OK that is all your getting out of me. GO read my story now and tell me what you think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Match Maker: Prologue  
Author: Tara Sutauino  
E-mail: Smniknak13@aol.com  
Web Page: None Yet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So its the day before school starts and the girls are talking about what they are going to wear on the frist day of the new school year. "Hey, I've got it" Rini yells out making the other girls jump. "Will you please stop yelling out like that all the time, Rini?" Amy asks.  
"Sorry Amy. But I know what we can wear" Rini says while she is giggling. "OK, so what is your idea?" asks a inpaicent Raye. "How about we all waer our fav. sun dresses, since summry is over lets waer them??" Rini asks everybody. "Hey, thats a great idea Ri" Serena says. "Thanks bunny" Rini says and laughs as Serena gets mad. "Why do you always call me that?!? Just because my middle name means bunny, does not mean I like that nickname!!!" Serena fummed at her laughing sister. "Would you weather be called _Meat Ball Head_ by Darien, instead?" Lita asks. Serena then looks down as a blush comes up on her face and every body starts to laugh. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!" Serena shouts trying to get them to stop laughing, but they just laugh harder instead. "Oh come on Serena we all know you like him" Mina gasps out from laughing to hard. The laughter dies down and Lita says, "Yeah Serena its easy to tell you like him and he likes you back" she says. Serena's face just turns even more red. "I know he likes me, but dad won't let me date until I'm 15, I turn 14 this year. I hate that dumb rule. Your lucky Raye,Amy, Lita all three of you are tuning 15 this year." Serena pouts. "Sure we are, its just the guys we like that we know likes us, won't even give us a hint that they do" Lita says. "I'm lucky" Rini blurts out. "And how is that Ri?" Mina asks. "Um....well you see.....I.....I kinda....kinda have a sercet boyfriend" Rini sturrmers. Gasp came from the other 5 girls, then came a loud "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" from them. "Its Andy" Rini whispers. "You mean you and Anderw are dating??" asks Amy. Rini nods. "All rigth RI" Mina yells. "Hey keep it down Mi" Rini says trying to hush her. "Sorry" Mina replys. "SO...How long has then been going on? Humm" Lita asks. "A few mounths" Rini answers her older sisters quistenn. "And I have not notcied?!?" Mina asks in disbelfie. "Well its going to end as quickly as it started. He is moving away." Rini says. "I always thougth you liked Dariens bro Helios?" Serena asks. "Well, I do but I also like Andy and well he aksed me to date him secrectly until I turned 15. He did not know he was going to be gone before then" Rini says about to cry. "Oh its ok Ri" Serena says and puts a arm around her sister to try and cliam her down. The other girls try to comfrot there sister as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over at the boys house, they are talking about the girls. "SO, are you 3 going to ask them out when they turn 15?" Darien asks Zack, Jed, and Nate. The 3 guys shurg thier shoulders. "We don't know. We don't even know if they like us" Zack says speaking for the ither 2. "Yes they do" Darien says. "And how do you know??" Jed asks his brother. "Serena told me" Darien answers. "Oh, yeah thats rigth you 2 are kinda dating" Nate says. Darien just smailes. "Yeah, her and Rini and Mina are going to try to trick thier dad into moving the dating age down to 14" Mike says. "What good would it do for me" Helios mumbles. "What are you talking about Helios, don't you like Rini?" Nate asks. "Yes I do, but she is secretly dating Anderw, I over heard them at the mall a few mounths ago" Helios says. "Man your in luck then. Andrew is moving in a few weeks" Darien says. "Did Serena tell you that too?" asks Zack. "No, he told me he was moving the other day." Darien answers. "Hey that is luck. Hey Lita's and Mina B-day coming up soon?" Helios asks. "Hey, your rigth. Lita's B-day is in a few weeks, I'm getting her a ring with her fav. color gemstone in it. Its some drak green color, I forgot the name but I oudered it like last mounth" Nate says. "Hey, I'm getting Mina the same thing" Mike says. "Hey who knows by the time Mina B-day is here that dating age rule migth be droped down to 14" Darien says with hope in his voice. "I hope so!" Mike says. Then they all start laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of the Prologue, I'll be having Part 1 out soon, I hope. E-mail me at Smniknak13@aol.com to tell me what you think. 


	2. MatchMaker - Part 1

OK you know I don't own sailor moon. But I made Shane, Jade, and Tina.  
  
MatchMaker - Part 1  
  
Its the first day of school, Aug. 18,2000. Serena, Rini, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Jade, Tina, Darien, Helios, Mike, Zack, Jed, Nate, and Shane are on the bus to school and are sitting by each other and talking. "Hey, you guys know that every one is saying there is going to be a 'Back To School' dance this Friday?" Tina asks her friends. "Yeah I heard about that, too" Darien says and has a slight smile on his face and so does Serena. "Hey, you know thats the only time we can go on a date and not have dad think about you know other stuff......" Serena tells her sisters as her words trial off. "You know. your right Bunny" Mina says and starts to giggle. "You got it wrong Mina, its MeatBall Head" Raye says and every one starts to laugh except Serena and Darien. Serena just sticks her tongue out a her sisters. While Darien is thinking 'God, she looks soooo cute when she is like this. Just so kissable, she drives me crazy and she does not even know it' he then sighs. "Come on you guys leave her alone she did not pick out her middle name, which means 'bunny' and that her hair style looks like 'meatballs' " Jade says, standing up for her friend. "Thanks Jade, and oh I forgot to tell you happy birthday cause you were not here, So happy 14th B-day!" Serena says. "Thanks" Jade says with a smile. "Yeah, you guys leave Usako alone" Darien says, then blushes and sit low in his seat as every one looks at him. "What!?!?!" He asks. Then every body starts to laugh some more and Serena goes low into her seat like Darien did blushing. Then all of a sudden the bus driver yell at them to keep it down. "Oh, keep it down yourself Ms.L" Lita mutters and every one starts to laugh again. (Authers Note: I like the part about the bus driver, she says that to me all the time and I mutter the same thing back to her and me and my friends start to laugh. My bus driver is an old which, I mean it she is!!) "Good one Lita, Its not like you say that to her all the time" Nate says in a boring way and is thanked with a punch in the gut. He lets out a "Ooff", and ever one laughs harder. "Hey, why did you do that for. It was only a joke." Nate says, as he slides to the end of his seat, (he is sitting with Lita). "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you deserved it!" She says. "OK, OK I'm sorry" He says and puts an arm around her shoulder. Lita and Nate gets looks from every one, but he does not move his arm and she just holds a fist in the air and every one looks at the side of the bus or the roof as if it has writing on it. Nate lets out a chuckle and pulls Lita a little bit towards him, she does not stop him but she just smiles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Later on at lunch, Serena, Rini, and Mina are getting their food and sitting down at an empty table. Darien, Helios, and Mike who are usually the first ones to get something to eat are late. When the 3 guys finally come in and get their food, they see that there is no place to sit except with the girls. They stay standing for a while until they start to make there way towards them. The girls are quietly eating their lunch and talking. When the guys sat down, the girls were talking about the dance Friday and what they were going to wear, they did not notice when the guys sat down. The guys let them talk a little while longer until Helios cleared his throat making the girls jump. The guys then start to chuckle. "Do we have this kind of affect on you 3?" Mike asks looking at Mina. "No, you don't we were just surprised. Thats all" Rini said in a flat tone, which made Serena and Mina start to giggle. "Ok, then why are those 2 giggling?" Helios asks as he looks at Serena then Mina and back to Rini. "Because they know I only use that tone, when I'm very irritated" Rini states matter-of-factly. "OK" Helios replies and leans back a little. "By the way you 3 are late, what took you so long" Mina asks as she looks at her watch. "Teacher wanted to talk to us, we have all the same classes" Mike said. "Thats weird, cause we are in all of your classes" Serena says. "I bet you don't mind that Usa" Rini says trying not to giggle. "OK, I like the new nickname but will you SHUT UP!?!?!?!?!" Serena fumes. "Know what you mean Rini, I saw Darien looking at Serena in mmmmm" Helios starts to say as Darien puts his hand over his mouth. "OH like you were not looking at mmmmmmm" Darien tries to say but is cut off when Helios puts his hand over Darien's mouth. Mike just starts laughing so does Rini and Mina, but Serena, Darien, and Helios start to blush. A little while later Helios and Darien remove there hands and start to chuckle about what each of them said. While Serena whispers something in Rini's ear and then something in Mina's, both girls go stiff and blush and Serena is grin. Then at the same time Rini, and Mina whispered something into Serena's ear, it was now Serena's turn to stiff and blush and then Rini and Mina starts to laugh. "Oh, Serena I saw what you were writing in each class" Rini says and Serena goes stiff again. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Serena nearly yells at her sister. "Don't worry Usa, I'm not going to tell any one what you wrote or about what." Rini says with a grin. "I'm going to have to pay for this, won't I?" Serena asks. Rini shrugs "Maybe." "Hey no I won't, I saw what you were writing too" Serena says with a grin and Rini goes stiff. "OK, I won't tell if you don't tell. Deal?" Rini asks. "Deal" Serena says and shakes hands with Rini to make it a deal. "What are you two talking about?" Mina asks. "Nothing" Rini and Serena says at the same time. "OK, whatever" Mina says. "Hey are you going to the dance?" Mike asks the girls. "Do you know what kind of dance it is?" Serena asks. "What do you mean, Serena?" Darien asks. "Well, the Chess Club is the reason there is a dance this Friday. Well, its going to be an old type of dance. Not like a school dance at all. Lets see what is it called again...Ma.....Masquerade....yeah thats it its a Masquerade Ball, you know where you wear fancy cloths and a mask to cover your face. Since the Chess Club is sporting the dance, and you know how they have kings and queens and knights as the pieces for the game, every body thought it was a good idea to have this kind of dance. It was mine and Amy's idea, we are really into the olds times when there where princesses and princes." Serena says. "So what you are saying is that the guys have to wear tuxes and the girls have to wear gowns?" Mina asks. "Yep" Serena says. 'I wouldn't mind seeing Darien in a tux' Serena thinks to herself. "Well, that is kinda cool. Hey do we have to dance those old dances?" Helios asks Serena. "Yep" Serena says trying not to laugh. "Well, just about every body in school knows them, from those classes in 6th grade that the school board makes us take as an enrichment class" Serena then adds.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A hour later at 8th grade lunch. Lita, Raye, Amy, Nate, Jed, and Zack are eating lunch together and talking about the dance and about how it will be a Masquerade Ball. "So do you guys think it is a good idea?" Amy asks. "Yeah I like it" Zack says. "Thanks it was my idea for it to be a ball and for ever one to wear a mask, the idea for the tuxes and gowns came from Serena" Amy says happily. For the rest of there lunch they talk about the dance.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Next we find them on the way home. Lita is sitting with Nate, Raye with Jed, Amy with Zack, Serena with Darien, Rini with Helois, Mina with Mike were all sitting in pairs of 2 in a seat. While Jade, Tina, and Shane sat togther. "Hey you 3 going to the dance this Friday?" Serena asks Jade, Tina, and Shane. "I'm going" Tina says. "We migth be able to come" Jade says for herslef and her brother. "OK, cool!" Serena says happily. "Hey why don't you 2 come by our house later on?" Mina asks Jade and Tina. "Sure" Jade and Tina says at the same time. "How about 4:30?" Tina asks. "That works with me" Jade says. "That well be fine. Come on its our stop lets go! See ya at 4:30 Jade and Tina" Serena says as she gets out of her seat and heads towards the front to get off, with her sisters and the guys behind her.  
  



End file.
